Snow White  Twisted
by LunarTea
Summary: A white haired apothecary apprentice, a grumpy prince, and a mysterious foreigner. How do their paths tie together?  Snow White fairytale with variations. AllenxLavixKanda Love triangle - Final pairing   YULLEN! COMPLETE
1. Ch1 Intro

**A/U: **Hello there! I'd like to know what people think of my stories! Reviews are appreciated!:D :3

**1. **Reviews are nice!=D

**2. **And ideas or suggestions for the endings are accepted, always like fanservice!

* * *

**Ch.1 : Intro**

In a faraway land – where fairy tales tend to exist – was a beautiful, fair… (Wait for it)… **boy** (yes, a boy also known as Allen Walker) who was 15 years of age. Allen had snowy white hair, a sparkling smile, and was an apprentice for a renowned apothecary who worked for the royal family in the kingdom of Arbenford. The young adolescent boy lived with his master, cross, in the royal palace in the botany section which was filled with lush greenery. His master was usually away on "business trips", this was not unusual and the boy was quite used to it.

One winter morning, Allen woke up to find a list of tasks to finish addressed to him from Cross. It was a pretty hefty list so after getting dressed he went out to the town to buy some of the needed items. When he almost reached the palace side gates, he bumped into the only prince, Kanda Yuu. Allen was about to apologize sincerely to the person but when his gray eyes were laid on the prince, he avoided the latter's. They were not exactly on friendly terms and Allen wasn't one to bow down to someone he didn't want to. But on the other hand he didn't want to get thrown into prison for disrespecting the prince.

"My _sincere _apologies," he said curtly trying to get away as soon as possible. But the arm prince Kanda held out stopped him.

"Hmm…? What's the hurry, Moyashi? I enjoyed the chat we had the other day. I'd like to have another one."

_Enjoyed? Like to have another one? _He was referring to the previous week where Allen had shared a heated argument of the use of nicknames and respect. Surely he was mocking him. Sure enough, when Allen peeked up to glance at his face, it was full of mock enthusiasm.

"I see, well later then! I have some errands to run." He managed to get away by slinking under his arm and pelting away at full speed. He was going to have to try avoiding Kanda for while; the prince probably disliked him already, and he wasn't going to willingly give him more ammunition. The prince watched him go; little did Allen know that the facts were _quite _the opposite.

The white haired boy walked down the main street in the marketplace area. Just about all the people in town knew him by name and recognized him by his unusual white hair. Allen went to the flower & herb store first; there was only one person who was in the shop other than himself and the owner. He was standing in front of the healing herbs plants section with an expression of concentration. Allen wasn't one to stare but he had such distinctive features that he looked at the stranger longer than he would any other stranger. He looked only about two or three years older than him, was taller than him by an inch or two, he had red hair – which was rarely seen, wore an eye patch, and had a nice but not bulky build. Allen who needed herb seeds went on the other side of what the foreigner was looking at.

He picked out the list of seeds on the list that he had to restock on, all the meanwhile, he felt a few glances on him from the redhead but didn't look up to meet them. He saw that there was a new type of seeds, they were called Shankupushpam; he had read about these recently and had wanted to harvest them. He picked up a small pouch of the seeds and went to the other side to see the actual herb itself. He looked back at the picture; it was of a pretty white flower. He found it quickly out of the somewhat organized shelves, but there was a slight problem. The problem was that it was directly in front of the stranger.

It wasn't a big deal or anything, he just needed to reach over and grab one, But he was feeling somewhat flustered for a reason he did not know. He stood there thinking for a minute and came to the conclusion that it would be more odd to just stand there waiting until the other person would leave than to reach out and simply grab one. But just then he saw the herb in front of him offered by the stranger.

"Is this what you were looking for?" asked the stranger with a friendly smile. "You were looking at the picture of it so intently; I thought maybe you needed help."

_So much for being inconspicuous… _Allen thought to himself. _Might as well loosen the atmosphere a little. _

"Uh, yeah. Thank you. I've been waiting for these to come out here." He said happily holding up the packet of seeds.

"Oh? These grow abundantly from where I come from, they are really good herbs," he laughed shortly and said a little awkwardly, "actually I was reminded of these when I saw you hair. I am _quite _fond of these." He added, bringing the flower up to gently brush his lips. He then tucked it in Allen's hair. Allen felt his face becoming a little warm but made sure he didn't look embarrassed and just smiled.

"So what are _you _looking for?"

"I came here to find rare medicinal herbs for the immune system called cat's claw. I can't find it even here, after I've come so far…" he said distressed with a slight frown on his face.

Allen was an altruist and he took a liking to him so he wanted to help.

"Why don't I help you? I'm an apprentice apothecary, and my master is the best in this country. If anyone could do it, it's him." He said confidently with his irresistible smile.

"Really? Is he really that good? I could really use the help," the stranger smiled crookedly.

Allen nodded and brought his hand in front of him, "I'm Allen Walker, by the way."

"I'm Lavi. Lavi Istez." He said taking the hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Closer

**A/U:**

Hello there! I'd like to know what people think of my stories! Reviews are appreciated! :D :3

**1. **Reviews are nice! =D

**2. **And ideas or suggestions for the creation of other stories are accepted, always like fan service + cute ideas!

**3.** I'd like to give a big thank you to all of the people that added my story into story alert and favourites, it was a big motivation! And I apologize for the delays.

**

* * *

**

**Ch.2 Closer**

After gathering the remaining items on the list, Allen and Lavi walked towards the castle their arms laden with bags.

"Thanks for helping but, are you sure those aren't heavy? I could carry some more," Allen suggested eyeing the bags the redhead held.

"No, it's fine. Besides you wouldn't be able to see what's in front of you if you carry anymore," he looked a little nervous as they approached the side gates of the castle. "Uh, say, Allen… are we going inside the castle?"

"Yes," the younger boy replied brightly, "I wasn't exaggerating when I said my master was the best in this country."

Lavi laughed nervously not saying anything. Once they entered the big apothecary workshop, Lavi looked slightly more relaxed. They put down the bags on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Master Cross is on a business trip," Allen said apologetically. "They usually stretch for weeks to a month then he drops in, but fortunately this time he'll be back in a few days. I'm actually pretty skilled, so I might be able to make the medicine you need."

Lavi smiled at him gratefully and tousled his hair, his hand lingering there for a moment. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Allen felt oddly flustered again; they sat down at the small round table in the center of the room. Allen served tea and brought out a thick volume from the shelf.

"So, what is it that you need? You said something about the immunity back at the shop."

The older boy dug out a small piece of paper from his pants pocket and placed it in front of Allen with a serious expression. "I need this to be made as soon as possible. The old panda – I mean, my step father back where I'm from got a rare illness that affects his immune system and in the end, the cat's claw can only be found in the North Arbenford forest. But it's really difficult to get, so I thought I'd try to find it in the shops."

Allen's eyes scanned the paper, the medicine was fairly simple enough for him to make, and the other ingredients were ones that could be found in the garden, but the only problem like Lavi said was the missing ingredient.

"I can make this, but like you said. The cat's claw is hard to find, but finding it _is _doable, it should be faster the more people there are so I'll help you look for it." He said cheerfully, "and since your going to be here for a while, you should stay here in the guest room."

The red head grinned broadly, then raised an eyebrow and gave the younger boy an attentive and contemplative look.

"Thanks a lot, but are you sure that's a good idea? You hardly know me, for all you know I could turn out to be a mass killer or some weirdo."

Allen smiled lightly and gave a small laugh looking straight into Lavi's eye.

"You don't seem to be either of those things, and I trust my intuition. Besides, I can take care of myself."

Lavi stared back feeling a twinge of doubt at what was said; the white haired boy looked too ethereal, and docile. He gave Allen an amused smile, accepted his invitation to stay, and left his bag in the guest room. He hadn't slept in 26 hours as a result of the journey here, so he was left in the guest room to sleep.

Meanwhile, Allen decided to use this time to complete more of the things on the to-do list. First he needed to make the anaesthetic concoction for the prince. _So much for trying to avoid Kanda… _Allen thought dismally. Well, the sooner he got it over with, the better. He reached into one of the lower cabinets to make the medicine with the already prepared ingredients. As he stirred the solution, he thought of what exactly had made Kanda and his relationship so stale. It wasn't as if it was hate at first sight. The first time Allen had met the prince, he thought they could be good friends but Kanda just _had _to call him a stupid moyashi. He furrowed his eyebrows and unconsciously stirred more rapidly. He wasn't _that _much shorter than him.

Allen poured the thin mixture into a navy blue cup and sighed. It was inevitable that they would face each other again anyway, so there was no point in freaking out. He walked down the long corridor and up the staircase before he finally reached the large wooden door to the prince's chambers. He stood there for a minute or two thinking over how to go swiftly as soon as possible. He took a deep breath and raised a hand to knock on the door, when it opened with Kanda Yu standing in the doorway looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" he asked irritated, "Well?" He watched Allen's surprised face, and stared into his grey eyes. Allen meeting the intense gaze looked away feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Err, this is an anaesthetic Master Cross told me to give you." He said still not directly looking at Kanda and holding the cup out.

"I told him I didn't need it." He said dismissively and walked back into the room sitting at his desk.

Allen didn't feel right just leaving so he followed his better judgement and walked into the room. The room was spacious and big, there was a large bed, desk with a chair, shelves packed with books, a fireplace, a couch, and a bathroom attached. There were no paintings, or anything that really made it homey.

"No decorations, huh?" He commented approaching where Kanda sat completing paperwork. Just then he noticed something shiny behind the piles of paper. It was a small silver bell the ribbon coming out of it wrapped around a white everlasting rose. Allen remembered it quite well, he gave it to Kanda for his birthday last June to symbolize as the white rose meant, new beginnings. He thought that they could restart their relationship with a gift of reconciliation.

He was quite surprised to see that Kanda had kept his gift, he was sure that he had probably thrown it out a long time ago.

"I don't find much point in them." The long black haired prince said. Inside Kanda was glad for the company, he didn't have many friends, and he was always alone in this room doing work or out training.

Since the conversation – if you can call it that – wasn't faltering towards the dangerous side, and seeing something unexpected, Allen decided to be daring and not run out like he planned.

"You really should take your medicine, you know. What is the pain medicine for anyways?"

Kanda peered up at the white haired boy; he was too tired to be rude.

"It's not like it hurts all that much. This was only a precaution," he replied, "I sprained my left wrist two days ago."

"Two days ago?" Allen repeated taken aback. "Then you should still be resting it instead of casually walking around!"

Kanda remained silent glancing at the younger boy with his usual annoyed expression. Did he actually care about him or was he assuming too much?

"I told you it's fine, I heal faster than most." He grumbled.

Allen placed the cup in an empty spot on the desk in front of the prince.

"Drink it, and send someone to bring it back to the workshop after you finish." He walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He was glad to have a somewhat good natured conversation with Kanda. It was almost 1 pm and he had yet had his lunch. He walked down the flight of stairs to the main hallway, and reached the castle kitchen. Allen was good friends with the cook there and was always welcomed. He always had an unusually big appetite, so the fridge was full of prepared food specifically for him. He greeted the main cook, Jerry, and sat at the table with mounds of food. After spending an hour filling his empty stomach, he brought a plate of sandwiches to the workshop for Lavi after he woke up.

He returned to the workshop and walked through it to the back where there was a mini kitchen. After putting the plate into the refrigerator, he walked out into the garden to tend to the plants.

Allen was there for about two hours and ended up reading when the door to the garden opened. The person there was Lenalee Lee; Lenalee was Kanda's second cousin and was staying at the castle for a week to visit but was rarely there. She and Allen were friends and she like to inquire about different flower meanings. She approached him with a basket full of packets. The packets were of all kinds of foreign seeds from her area of the country.

"Hi, Allen! " She said cheerfully, "so I hear it's your birthday in two days… let's see, that'd be December, 25th. I'm leaving today so I wanted to give you this before I left. I wish I could stay until then but my brother was being all overprotective so he wouldn't let me stay longer… But happy 16th birthday!"

Allen beamed at Lenalee, "Thanks, Lenalee! These seeds will come in handy, I'll be sure to use them."

After talking for 10 more minutes, Lenalee left to go pack her things and Allen exited the garden entering back into the workshop. When Allen placed the basket on the round table, he noticed the navy blue cup with a note underneath it.

It said: _Thanks._

_

* * *

_

**A/U:** eheheheh ''^^ I know the last part was kinda OCC-ish sorry 'bout that. I just wanted Kanda to respond someway and didn't know any other simpler way to portray that…Hope you liked it though!:D


	3. Chapter 3 :: The Noah Appear

**A/U:**

Hello there! I'd like to know what people think of my stories! Reviews are appreciated! :D :3

**1. **Reviews are nice! =D

**2. **And ideas or suggestions for the creation of other stories are accepted, always like fan service + cute ideas!

**3.** I'd like to give a big thank you to all of the people that added my story into story alert and favourites, it was a big motivation! And I apologize for the delays especially this time! I know that this one was more than 20 days since I published the 2nd chpt :S and thank you all for reading it!

* * *

**Chp. 3 :: The Noah Appear**

Lavi woke up to the red evening sunset illuminating his face through the small curtained window next to where he slumbered. Still half asleep, through his half closed eyes he saw a blurry figure across the room. He looked around him to try and remember where he was, the entire room was painted in the red glow from the light.

The figure – who he made out to be Allen Walker – was reaching up to the top of the mahogany cabinet. Rubbing his eyes, he remembered where he was and why he was there. He gazed at white haired boy once more; he was still struggling to reach for a box. Lavi rose from the bed without a sound and stood beside the boy successfully nabbing the box. He handed it to Allen with a smile.

"Thanks," Allen said returning the smile, "err – did I wake you?"

"Nah," Lavi replied waving his hand loosely, "I slept enough."

"Oh! That's right! Come with me," the younger boy led him to the mini kitchen where they sat eating on the counter with two large platters piled high with sandwiches.

After they ate, they dressed warmly in preparation for the cold winter evening weather. Allen and Lavi ventured out into 'The Great forest of Arbenford' located to the east of the castle. It took about 20 minutes to walk there, during their walk, Allen told Lavi about the best places to look for the herb.

"They give off a kind of gleam or flow during nightfall. Since it's winter and it's already dark during evening, it'll be easier to find it since it blends in really easily with other plants. They also grow near small ponds deep inside forests." Allen said as they passed a tall wooden official post sign reading 'The Great Arbenford Forest', underneath it, it said that it may be dangerous to enter without proper preparation.

They were soon enclosed on a clear dirt path, which was often used, surrounded by grand majestic trees. Even during the winter, sounds of animals scurrying in the moonlight could be heard in the dark. Both Allen and Lavi brought their own lamps and specially made botanic bags to store important plants. They silently proceeded down the dirt path following the places they decided to look at from Allen's map. They passed two faint dirt paths 15 minutes in.

"Those aren't on the map; do you know where they lead?" Lavi asked peering through the dim streams of light that lighted their way.

"No," Allen said uncertainly, "I don't usually come to this forest often, and when I have, I don't think I've ever seen them before." _They must be fresh… _Allen thought.

They soon approached a clearing in the forest with a small pond behind a few trees from the path. They separated to cover more ground while searching. After spending an hour around the area and coming up blank, they decided it was time to head back. It was almost pitch dark now with the clouds covering the moon and it took a while longer to walk back because they were being extra careful not to trip over tree roots or rocks.

By the time they reached the castle's workshop, it was 11pm. Both Lavi and Allen were exhausted and quickly saying goodnight to each other went into their rooms. Allen hastily washed his face and changed into more comfortable clothes just about to collapse onto his bed when there were sounds of brisk footsteps approaching his door quickly followed by rapid knocking.

Allen hesitantly opened the door to reveal an out of breath prince. Kanda composed himself rather quickly turning his face away from the white haired boy, but not before Allen saw the slight anger and worry in his expression.

"What's the matter?" Allen asked sleepily rubbing his eyes. It was very rare and unusual that Kanda would come to him in the middle of the night. The only time he came was two months ago, but that time, he just left after looking all embarrassed and mad.

"…Wha-" He stopped, looking past Allen into his room. He seemed like he was thinking of staying or going.

"Hmm…?" Allen murmured leaning against the doorway. Normally he'd be wide awake and try to look calm but he was just too tired to do all that.

"Where were you this evening that you'd come in so late?" Kanda looked straight into Allen's grey eyes with a steady fixed stare. Allen stood up straighter slightly cocking his head to the side; he was more startled by the emotion in his voice rather than the directness of the question. Allen tried to process just what it was, it seemed as though there was… possessiveness?

They stood there for a minute or two not moving at all, but just staring endlessly at each other. When Allen opened his mouth to speak Kanda looked away scowling.

"Never mind," He said angrily starting to walk away. Allen stepped forward instinctively; he always thought the anger in his voice was directed at him, but this time Allen thought it sounded as if it was directed at himself.

"Wait!" Allen grabbed onto Kanda's arm; Kanda turned surprised frozen in place.

"Um… I was in the forest trying to find an herb." He said quickly.

"Which is why it took you this long?" Kanda asked gruffly still looking away.

"Uh, yeah, it's a really rare herb." Allen replied blinking, this was unexpected. "I still couldn't find it. That's all there is to it."

There was a brief flicker of a smile that passed through Kanda's face, so fast that Allen wasn't all that sure if it was just a figment of his imagination.

"Okay then. I was just wondering if you got kidnapped or something…" The older man trailed off walking steadily away. Allen stood there in a daze and retreated mindlessly into his room closing the door behind him. He slipped under the blankets, laying his head on the fluffy white pillow. He laid there with his eyes opened, he just couldn't fall asleep. But at the same time, his mind was way too tired to try and understand what was going on. He couldn't fall asleep until 2 hours later.

SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW

Allen was back in the garden when Lavi woke up from his sleep. The white haired boy was closely examining the new packets of seeds he received for his birthday from Lenalee. Lavi upon entering the garden spotted a pretty light pink flower on the pathway. He gently held it in his hand as he kneeled next to the young boy who was sitting next to a large basket.

Lavi smiled at Allen in greeting glancing inside the basket.

"Wow, there sure are a lot! Where did you get such a variety?" asked Lavi.

While you were sleeping, my friend gave this to me yesterday", said Allen smiling back at him. "I know almost all of the flower meanings in here, but some of them I'll have to search them up."

"Hmm… well then, I found this lying around. Do you know what it means?" He lifted his hand which still held the pink flower. Allen took it, delicately lifting it an inch above Lavi's hand; it didn't take long for him to remember.

"It's an alstroemeria, it symbolizes friendship and devotion. The leaves grow upside down, with the leaf twisting as it grows out from the stem, so that the bottom is facing upwards – much like the twists, turns and growth of our friendships." The young boy said knowledgeably.

"Hmm, it must be fate. I bet we'll be great friends." The red haired grinned happily. Allen returned the grin still feeling groggy from the lack of sleep.

While Lavi helped Allen plant Marigold seeds, the younger boy's mind was on the kingdom's prince, Kanda Yuu. Now that it was morning and his mind was clearer than it was when the strange event occurred, he felt somewhat uneasy. He felt the need to see him and clear up whatever needed to be cleared.

After they were done planting and washed their hands, they decided to go to the castle kitchen to eat breakfast. They were walking down the hallway and about to turn the corner when they heard footsteps around the corner. Allen was again reminded of the previous night and was unguarded when he tripped over a fold in the carpet.

"Oomph!" He felt two pairs of strong arms catching him before he fell. He knew that one was probably Lavi's – then the others' would be…

Allen swiftly regained his balance taking a few steps back.

"Thanks," He said laughing nervously. But his two saviours weren't looking at him, but at each other one with a nervous smile and the latter with a surprised angry expression.

"You!" The prince yelled pointing at Lavi. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Yuu-," He was interrupted by Kanda unsheathing his sword and pointing it at him.

"I told you never to call me that," He said gravely.

Allen watched this bizarre exchange silently thinking, '_what the heck is going on here…?'_

"Kanda, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't kill my guest," the white haired boy said carefully avoiding the sword while separating them. The raven haired man's eyes flickered over to him now.

"_What? _Do you even _know _who he is?" He asked with an eyebrow raised questioningly. Now that Allen thought about it, he _didn't _really know much about Lavi, but he couldn't let Kanda know that.

"Yeah, he's Lavi Istez, a friend of mine." He said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"You know I could have him arrested or better yet killed for being here." Kanda said bluntly. Seeing the blank face on Allen confirmed that he didn't really know anything about the redheaded traveller.

"The king would _never _allow that, you know our kingdom's are on friendly terms." Lavi said. Allen was really lost now.

"The king is comatose and has been for the past several months which means that _I _am basically the king. As for the friendly terms, there are still rules and regulations to follow you know." Kanda sneered.

"Could we talk about this somewhere else? I'll tell you everything – and Allen's involved in this now too, so he should know," Lavi glanced at Allen apologetically.

They sat in the empty kitchen around the large table with a mountain of food on the centre. While they all ate – mostly Allen – Lavi told Kanda why he was here in Arbenford and to Allen, about his background.

"Okay, so you're the prince of Iusidalara…" Allen repeated nodding slowly, nibbling on a dango then swallowing it almost whole.

"So when are you leaving?" Kanda asked tapping his fingers on the table.

"I told you, after the herb is found and the potion made. Don't worry, since we're living together and al-" Lavi was interrupted by Kanda abruptly standing up slamming his hands on the table. He glared angrily at Lavi, so hard that Lavi cleared his throat uncomfortable and took a bite of a sandwich.

"What do you mean you two are living together?" Kanda hissed through his teeth.

"Calm down, Yuu, it's not like we've eloped or -", the prince had shoved the sandwich Lavi had been holding into his mouth almost choking him.

"Kanda, if you would help then the whole process would be a lot faster," Allen suggested. If their squabbling went on any further, one of them would probably get hurt. And maybe if they spent time together, Kanda would put aside their differences.

Kanda sat back down silently eating his soba noodles, after he finished and laid his chopsticks neatly in his bowl he made up his mind.

"Fine, whatever will get him out of here."

SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW SW

After they finished breakfast, they planned where to go this time. The next closest – but still deep in the forest – pond was going to take them an hour to walk to from the castle in total, so they decided that they should pack in preparation for the trek. In the end, Kanda was with Allen in his room to get more botanic necessities.

"How does this plant look like anyways?" Kanda asked leaning against the wall holding the one strap backpack Allen gave him previously.

"Oh, right!" The white haired boy said smiling sheepishly. "You can't find it if you don't know how it looks." He leafed through a small pile of papers on his bedside table and handed him a picture of the herb.

"It kind of glows in the dark, which is why I came back so late yesterday," Allen said slowly his back turned to the older man shuffling through his drawer. When there was no comment from the prince he went on.

"But we're still going to leave after we're done packing because we need to find it as soon as possible."

Allen gave the basic necessary items to Kanda who stood there scanning the paper with his eyes.

"Err, what is it?" Allen asked.

"I think I may have seen this once before…" Kanda said uncertainly. "It was only once and about three months ago, so it might not be it."

"Where did you see it?" Allen asked excitedly.

"I used to go training in the forest every month, and there's this trail that leads to a small waterfall which was connected to a stream, not too far off from there, there should be a few under a really big tree."

"The last time Lavi and I went to the forest we passed two faint trails that weren't far off from each other; do you remember where the trail you went on is?" They had to be accurate if they wanted to find this herb soon.

"Not really… There was only one trail last time I went." Kanda said putting on the bag.

Lavi, Allen, and Kanda met up in the doorway to the workshop packed with supplies that surprisingly didn't weigh much. To waste less time and energy, they decided that Allen would go to the first trail and Kanda and Lavi would go to the second trail and meet up at the entrance of the first trail after an hour to compare their results. Allen was secretly hoping that the two of them might become friends or at least more friendly to a degree while they were alone together.

It was still bright out so they walked quickly enough for it to only take about 15 minutes to arrive at the forest. 5 minutes in, they were at the first trail where they separated. They all silently recorded the time in their minds glancing at their watches.

"Remember! An hour!" Allen said enthusiastically looking back as he began walking into the forest. He soon broke out into a fast sprint for 10 straight minutes before hearing the sound of water, soon arriving at a small waterfall. He walked down the stream for a few minutes before he saw a big tree and ran to it with high expectations. He fell to the floor quickly examining the greenery around the trunk of the tree.

Then he saw it, the herb they've been searching for – the cat's claw. The herb looked just like the picture, the thick green leaves and stems – there was a rustling in the nearby bushes. But Allen was too preoccupied with unpacking his bag to notice. Allen had a big grin on his face as he successfully packed the herb into his backpack putting it on. He stood up and turned around to leave but almost bumped into a tall stranger who stood smiling.

This person had ivory skin, wavy black hair, odd glasses and wore suspenders. He also held a basket of delicious looking apples. In Allen's haste to find the herb, he forgot about his hunger. He hadn't eaten for 5 hours now and ran around a lot so his appetite was bigger than usual. The tall man watched him with a happy expression.

"Why, hello there! Fancy seeing you here." He said jovially. "You look hungry, here, why not have an apple? They're already washed." He held out the basket at Allen who took one happily.

"Thank you, it looks really good." Allen said, he was always friendly to anyone he met and this person was being very friendly himself. "I'm Allen; do you live near by or something?"

"I'm Tyki, yeah, actually I live just behind those bushes over there-" he said pointing to the bushes beside them. The bushes rustled again and out came two people of equal height. The two were dressed in rock style attire, one had long blonde hair, and the other shorter black hair. In spite of the chilly weather, they were both dressed not so warmly; they were grinning and stood on either side of Tyki elbowing him in the ribs.

"What are you two doing here?" Tyki sighed exasperatedly.

"Are these two your relatives or friends?" Allen asked taking a bite of the apple.

"Hmm…" Tyki smiled looking satisfied, "Yeah, something like that, they're like my brothers."

"I'm Jasdero," the blonde one said snickering.

"David here!" The black haired one said lazily raising his right arm.

"Nice to meet you two, you guys should try Tyki's apples, they're really great!" Allen said taking his third bite. Tyki looked a bit surprised as Allen continued to chew. But looked relieved when the young boy finally fell to the ground, unconscious. David whistled.

"Wow, that took longer than we thought. So what're you planning to do with him?" David asked leaning against Jasdero.

"Okay, if you two help me keep him a secret, I'll do your chores for the next month." Tyki said seriously. The two boys nodded eagerly. "We need to hide him and keep him a secret from Road and the earl. I had my eye on him first and no way in hell am I gonna give him up." He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he carried the boy gently in both his arms.

* * *

**A/U: I'll really try and update soon this time! And thank you all for reading this and reviewing! *^* ILUV!**


	4. Chapter 4 :: The End

AU:

Nerroo….;3; I didn't have internet for a long time…. So sorry I didn't upload sooner… It's been like 3 weeks? TT_TT

**

* * *

**

**Ch 4 of SW**

Tyki, David and Jasdero brought Allen to a small clearing behind the large tree where Allen and Tyki had met earlier. This area was perfect; it had a small steam running through it, the width was about 3 feet, it was surrounded by large green bushes and trees with flowers still in bloom although it was winter (due to Road's special summer-always tonic which Tyki had sprayed everywhere) and the grass and temperature was warm. Tyki had ordered David and Jasdero to bring the two wooden boxes from his room labelled "D.F.S.O", while he stayed with Allen. Allen's head was on his lap as Tyki brushed his soft white hair with his fingers. The two boys returned after ten long minutes visibly perspiring and heaving in boxes that were roughly their height.

"W…What is _in _here?" David asked breathing hard and leaning wholly against the box.

"Just what it says on the box: D.F.S.O – Decoration for special occasion." Tyki said with an obvious tone. He gently laid Allen's head on the grass, stepping over to Jasdero's box opening it from the top. He first withdrew a broad foldable table which he unfolded; the height was about a metre and a half high. He took out a lustrous satin white pillow next, and a large light shade of periwinkle tablecloth which he spread evenly on the table placing the pillow at one end.

David leaned over to Jasdero, his eye twitching looking highly disturbed.

"Holy crap… is he doing what I _think _he's doing?" He whispered into the blonde's ear.

Jasdero nodded, too perturbed to utter his usual snickers. Tyki clapped his hands impatiently at them.

"Don't just stand there, c'mon! Unpack the rest of the things and bring them over."

"This grunt work isn't really worth a month of no chores," David muttered, but did what he was told anyway. The rest of Jasdero's box was packed with artificial fabricated colourful flowers that looked remarkably real. Jasdero held one up giggling showing it to David whose box was filled with more or less similar things. Other than the flowers in David's box, there were large sparkly fluffy cotton fluffs that Tyki took from David's hands laying it on the ground around the table, then he sprayed water on them causing them to puff up triple there original size.

"Uh…" David and Jasdero said staring at Tyki while he was gently picking up the white haired boy. Tyki laid the sleeping boy on top of the tablecloth, tenderly placing his head on the satin pillow. He then arranged the flowers decoratively around Allen, tucking a fake light blue flower in his white hair. After emptying the two entire boxes of the flowers, he stood there gazing at the work of art with a glint of something evil in his eye.

"…So, what are you planning to do?" David asked breaking the silence.

"I slipped some sleeping potion on the apple when I was washing it," he said with a hint of malevolence in his voice as he stepped closer to Allen who was completely oblivious to what was happening. "He'll wake up soon…with a kiss."

SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW~SW

Kanda stood agitated against a tree at the entrance of the first trail, arms crossed and eyes closed against the streams of light that penetrated through the tall branches and leaves. Lavi stared worriedly into the forest glancing at his watch for the umpteenth time pacing back and forth.

"Let's go in." Kanda said opening his eyes and walking onto the trail. "It's been 20 minutes." _Something must've happened to him, _he thought almost saying out loud.

Lavi nodded following the older man into the forest. Kanda broke into a run soon after, his agitation and worry getting the better of him. He ran all the way to the large tree that had a familiar bag lying next to it. Kanda picked it up, examining it.

It was Allen's.

Knowing him, he knew that the younger boy wasn't irresponsible or stupid. But he was just too nice and naïve. He gripped the strap of the bag tightly closing his eyes and concentrating on the sounds around him for any clues.

"He'll look _so _nice in this…" he heard a low voice coming from northeast of him; he ran to the source with Lavi in tow.

He aggressively tore through the bushes to see a wavy black haired man in the middle of unbuttoning Allen's shirt. Kanda\s deadly eyes narrowed as he charged at him unsheathing his sword. David and Jasdero had disappeared losing interest. Tyki dodged the first blow, jumping unnaturally fast and long backwards. Kanda glanced at the sleeping boy who was to his surprise _still _sleeping. He couldn't help but notice the pale white skin of Allen's chest when he tried to shake him awake.

"Hey! A – Moyashi! Wake up!" Kanda said loudly, relentlessly shaking his shoulder with his left hand still holding his sword with his right. _What the hell…? _Kanda thought.

"It's no use," Tyki said chuckling. "Only _I _know how to wake him up."

Behind him, Lavi was discreetly approaching Tyki with a gigantic hammer. He swung it hitting Tyki squarely on his side causing him to fly into the trees. Tyki hit a tree groaning; Lavi swiftly tied him to it with a rope. Kanda walked over staring down at Tyki whose eyes were opening, a pained annoyed look on his face.

"Tell me now, or I swear I'll kill you." Kanda said 100% serious with his sword pointed directly at Tyki's throat.

"All right! All right," he said alarmed. "Jeez… and I had everything planned…" he sighed. " He'll wake up if someone kisses him…"

Kanda pressed his sword on his neck drawing a trickle of blood. "And _you _were planning to kiss him…?"

Lavi pulled him back trying to calm him down.

"Yuu! Calm down. Let's just help Allen first."

Kanda turned to glare at Tyki again, but he was gone. The only sign that was left to show that he was there was the loose rope around the tree stump and a small card with 'the finger' scribbled furiously on it. Jasdero and David had saved him at the last minute, the card purely Tyki's idea.

Kanda and Lavi stood over Allen, who looked very peaceful and serene. Although they both knew how to free Allen from the spell, neither said a word.

Lavi cleared his throat, "So, would you like to do the honours… or should I? Like, I really don't mind if it's him so…"

Kanda stepped forward before the redhead finished talking; it would be more than embarrassing to have Allen or Lavi to witness him doing something so personal… but it was worse for him to stand idly by and watch Allen's, who he was so protective over, lips be stolen by another.

He leaned forward, his long black hair which was loose now, brushing the edges of the table and at the same time hiding his and Allen's face from view. He licked his lips only a couple inches away from Allen's. The younger boy looked even more beautiful closer up; his flawless pale skin, his long lashes, his white bangs which was perfectly strewn across his forehead, and those lips-…

Kanda closed his eyes for a moment regaining his composure and stopping his train of thought. What was wrong with him? I mean sure, he should savour this rare moment which he was taking advantage of, but he needed to go about this more calmly. And he was taking too long… the stupid rabbit was watching, what would he think if he took to long to do it?

Kanda opened his eyes moving a few inches closer until his lips were brushing Allen's soft parted ones. He then pressed them together gently then harder without meaning to, unconsciously cupping the younger boy's cheek. He wasn't really aware that the boy was semi conscious already _before _he had kissed him. And now Allen was fully awake, eyes opened, as Kanda separated from him.

There was a slight blush in the young boy's cheeks and a look of confusion directed at Kanda.

"Uh…" Allen blinked at the two older boys not knowing what to say.

Lavi who was looking a little annoyed while watching the brief exchange between Allen and Kanda, beamed happily ruffling his white hair.

"Glad you're awake, sleepyhead!"

"I don't remember what happened…" Allen said slowly, "Do you guys know?"

"Err… Well, it's a long story and we don't really know it all, but we'll explain on our way back. Oh! And you found cat's claw, so it's a mission success!" Lavi said cheerfully. He was about to help Allen get down from the table but was beaten to it by Kanda who had sidestepped him casually. Kanda silently helped Allen – who looked grateful but rather surprised – get down, the redhead examined Kanda who was behaving noticeably differently.

"I guess I shouldn't accept things from strangers…" Allen said laughing nervously after Lavi finished filling him in. They were in the castle kitchen now because Allen needed to replenish his energy. Lavi had left to send a message to his kingdom to let them know he was coming back soon.

"Err… thanks, Kanda. It must've been terrible for you to do what you did…" Allen said gratefully and not looking at him as he said this. He rose from his seat turning to go but was stopped by Kanda. He had caught Allen's wrist, also standing up.

"It wasn't…" Kanda said a little awkwardly, looking next to him. He then focused his eyes directly onto Allen's gray ones. "It wasn't terrible at all."

Allen's eyes grew wide with surprise and curiosity at this sudden proclamation. Without knowing what was going on, he was suddenly pulled close. Kanda embraced him tightly, taking the younger boy by surprise and drawing their faces intimately close.

"K-Kanda? Wha…" Allen trailed off as Lavi suddenly came in through the door freezing then looking sheepishly at them.

"Oh, um, sorry… Am I interrupting something?" He asked chuckling nervously as he back out of the room.

After he left, there was a long silence during which Kanda had released Allen and sighed turning his head to the side avoiding the others glances. He reached into his pocket bringing out a small rectangular case which he handed to Allen who took it automatically. The white haired boy opened the light blue case to see a single red rose that was in full bloom frozen in some kind of crystal which glistened and sparkled in the evening light. The thorns and two leaves were intact, completely harmless within the clear shell.

Allen blinked not knowing what to say; in this kingdom it was formally required for the members of the royalty when professing their love to someone to give a single rose encased in glass or some form of crystal.

"It's your birthday, right?" Kanda spoke meeting Allen's wide eyes, his own reflected a kind of softness Allen had never seen before in him. He simply nodded in response staring into Kanda's dark eyes wondering what was going to happen now.

"Well, then. Happy birthday Allen." Kanda said smiling tenderly, then bending down to gently press his lips onto Allen's blushing cheek. It was the first time ever that Kanda had called him by his name. The sound of it was so unfamiliar, but at the same time so very fitting. He had even _smiled_!

"T-thanks." Allen murmured softly, stuttering a little. He was breathless, this was all just very overwhelming… it felt like a dream. But if it was, he didn't want to wake up. The door opened again, but this time it wasn't _just _the redhead rabbit, it was also the long red haired Master Cross. Lavi had been trying to hold him back but he came in anyway.

Allen quickly shut the case depositing it into his open bag.

"Master Cross, glad to see your back so soon," he said trying to look relaxed.

"Why is the old panda's adoptive son here? You brats trying to start a war?" Cross said walking to the drawer's taking out a wine bottle and a glass cup. "Not that I care," he muttered.

"Like I was trying to tell you, I was looking for a specific ingredient that could only be found here. Anyways, Yu – uh Kanda here is letting me stay until the medicine is made, besides, our kingdom's have an alliance and get along well. There's no real problem." Lavi said.

"Fine, Allen, you can handle making this medicine or whatever, right? I'm going off to fi…" he left with the bottle and cup.

"Err… okay, well, let's go make it then…" Allen and the other two worked on making the medicinal potion finally finishing it after an hour. Lavi and Allen who was closely followed by Kanda, were saying their goodbyes, promising to each other to write letters and visit soon.

"You'll really like it there, I'm sure there are a lot of new plants you could study. Why not stay for a month or two?" Lavi suggested enthusiastically.

"Ye-" Allen was interrupted by Kanda who stepped in front of him, glaring at the redhead.

"He's _engaged _to me now, idiot. I'm afraid he'll have to decline that offer." Kanda said crisply.

Lavi looked from Allen to Kanda with wide surprised eyes; Allen was speechless then burst out angrily.

"What! Since when were we engaged! That was a birthday gift wasn't it… and even if it was meant _that _way, I didn't say anything!"

"You're actions was answer enough. Anyway, if you're angry of the lack of formality in my proposal, I assure you I plan on giving you a _very nice and thorough _surprise tonight…" Kanda said smirking as Allen went bright red catching on to what he meant.

The three of them eventually did resolve this situation, finding a common ground. They remained in well contact at all times, and had joyful visits. But that's another story.


End file.
